Partners
by madagascarmaster
Summary: Dani Burns and Blades weren't exactly close. But with her partner's life dangerously flickering because of her, Dani is forced to realize just how close they've really gotten. /NO SLASH./


It all started out as a joyride, nothing major. They flew over the forest, landing at the base of the mountain. Dani got out of her _"Helicopter"_ and took a look around. "All clear, Blades." The Copter-bot transformed, looking about as sick as a robot could look. "You know, for something with the word _Joy_, in the tittle, there isn't much joy involved." He referred to his partner's reckless flying maneuvers. "Oh, quit being such a baby!" She scolded, though the laughter in her voice and the huge grin on her face made it hard to take her seriously.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently. Dani and Blades fell, along with many rocks from the mountain. Blades gasped as he saw the course the rocks were taking. The rock slide was going to crush his partner! He realized she wouldn't be able to move from the violent quakes. "Dani!" He yelled, leaping towards her, he threw his partner out of danger.

Dani had the wind knocked out of her, but was unharmed. She caught her breath and stood up when the violent shaking stopped. She studied her pants as she dusted them off. "Thanks Blades, you saved me." She looked up. "Blades?" Her eyes turned to the pile of rocks, a shard of unnervingly familiar orange metal lay a few feet from the rubble.

Time seemed to slow down for Dani as she realized what had happened. She felt her heart slowly sink into her shoes. "Oh god, _no!_" She exclaimed running over to the giant pile of rocks. She started sorting through the rubble, panic seizing her. "Blades!"

Cody Burns picked up the phone. "Hello?" _"Cody, I need back up! Now!" _His sister's panicked voice was glitched by slight static."Whoa Dani! Where are you?" _"That clearing where we used to have picnics when we were little! Hurry!" _Cody was about to ask more, but realized she'd hung up. He was worried. Dani was _admitting_ she needed _help_. Dani! This was serious.

Everyone listened as Cody gave them the details. "We're on it, Cody! _Rescue Bots, Roll To The Rescue!_" Heatwave commanded. Each of them transforming into their own vehicle modes, taking off with their respective human partner.

"Wonder what happened." Graham mused aloud as they drove. _"We're about to find out." _Heatwave's voice came over the radio as they neared the clearing.

The bots parked, the humans getting out before the bots transformed. "Dani, are you okay?" Kade asked, though more annoyed than worried. "Odd," Chase said, looking around. "I cannot seem to locate Blades." "He's trapped under the rocks! Help me get him out!" Dani cried, tears starting to streak down her face, making tracks through the dust from the rubble. Everyone began digging through the rubble, panic having a firm grip on them all.

It took fifteen minutes until Charlie Burns found the familiar black servo of the young bot. "I've found him!" He called. The responses were immediate, everybody rushed over to help remove the rubble. _Please be okay, Blades. _Dani begged desperately. _Please_.

They soon uncovered the orange and white Rescue Bot, observing the damage. Blades' rotors, the glass covering his head and cockpit had been shattered, several pieces of metal had been ripped away, and dents littered the remaining metal, a particularly bad one on the back of his head. The others stared in shock, but Dani knelt beside him and chocked back a sob. Glowing pink Energon and oil splattered the ground and rocks, Dani herself getting it on her jumpsuit.

Dani took his hand, squeezing it lightly, ignoring the slick _blood_ of her partner that coated it. Orange optics flickered on, glowing dully. Looking around slightly before settling his gaze on her. _"D-Dani?" _The whisper was small and shaky, but she heard it clearly.

Dani grasped the Copter-Bot's hand tighter. "Yeah, Blades. It's me." She whispered, as if speaking any louder would damage him further._ "You... Okay?" _Dani felt a stone drop into her stomach. She had thought her tears had run dry, but she felt the warm wetness trickle down her cheeks once more. _Blades_ was the one who was gravely injured. _He_ was the one who needed help. Yet _he,_ was worried about _her_?

"I'm fine Blades. You saved me." He grinned weakly._ "S'what I do." _His voice was laced with humor, though slightly slurred. His orange optics flickered off and Dani buried her face in her free hand, refusing to let go of the lighthearted bot. Sobs shook her body and tears streamed down her face. She hadn't cried like this since her Mother's funeral... As soon as the memory struck her, she couldn't help but think, _What if Blades... _She cut the thought short. _No, don't think like that! _She scolded herself, trying to stop crying._ It's not over till I say so! No way am I quitting now!_

She removed her face from her hand, tears replaced by a determined fire. She looked towards the others, who still stood frozen in shock. "Guys, we have to get Blades out of here! Now!" They snapped out of it. "She's right!" Charlie agreed. "Chase, Heatwave, you lift Blades up! Boulder you take him back!" The three bots nodded, Chase and Heatwave running towards their fallen friend while Boulder transformed into vehicle mode.

Dani reluctantly went to stand beside her father, letting the Rescue Bots take over. They placed Blades carefully in Boulder's blade.(_I kid you not, the big metal sheet of a bulldozer is called a blade!) _Each human went to their respective Rescue bot, each in vehicle mode. Dani climbed inside Boulder with Graham, wanting to be as close to her partner as possible.

_**/**_

_**Dear lord, what have I done? I'm sorry Blades!**_


End file.
